No Soy como Tú
by Whitehika
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si todo en lo que has creido se fuer al garete simplemente por Cambiarte de Instituto? Mal Summary lo siento...
1. Prologo

La noche fría y silenciosa era el escenario perfecto para que ocurriera aquello que tan inevitablemente tenía que ocurrir en aquella estirpe de Vampiros. La sangre rezumaba por los suelos del castillo intentando inútilmente teñir la Luna del mismo Color, la revuelta de los rebeldes había ya estallado, y no pararían hasta que la última gota de vida de la familia real hubiera sido consumida.

Los Rebeldes ladrones y prisioneros, sellaron los poderes de la familia real dejándolos indefensos, utilizando a pobre civiles como carnada, los gritos de agonía y dolor rechinaban por el castillo y por toda la ciudad pero claro, nadie quería correr la misma suerte que la familia real, a si que los gritos de agonía corrían sin ningún tipo de impedimento hasta por los lugares más recónditos de aquella bonita ciudad que en su momento había sido acunada por preciosos pétalos de cerezo, que ahora se marchitaban y pudrían nada más llegar al suelo.

-Debemos huir, si pasamos la frontera de este mundo lograremos escapar Saica-susurro aquel hombre de ahora derruidas ropas y cabello castaño que en su momento había sido llamado de Rey, la mujer a la que se dirigía, su esposa, una esbelta mujer de cabellos color sangre y espectacular belleza, oculta ahora por una capa sucia y mugrienta, pero que no era más que un señuelo para ocultar a los dos pequeños niños que ocultaba entre sus brazos-Debemos salvar a nuestra familia!-dijo la mujer que respondía al nombre de Saica, en su voz se podía notar la desesperación la impotencia y la angustia, además sus cristalinos y ambarinos ojos daban señales que dentro de poco se echaría a llorar- Nuestro pueblo nos necesita, Kurama!

-Lo sé!-añadió con aspereza, y paso la mano por los cabellos de sus 2 hijos- Saica, TODOS han muerto- añadió mientras salían a plena luz de luna por los pasadizos secretos del castillo- Y nuestro pueblo….-miro a la luna con aspereza, mientras sus ojos de aquel color Jade único pasaban a un rojizo intenso- Se que tendrán que pasar por momentos duros, pero contra mas rápido nos vayamos antes podrán retomar sus vidas sin que nada de esto los salpique.

De repente se oyeron unos gritos dentro de los pasadizos, Saica sin poder evitarlo tomo una pose defensiva enterrando mas a los 2 pequeños niños en su cuerpo Kurama empujo a su mujer bruscamente contra los matorrales.

-Iros los 3 con la Pitonisa! Ella os abrirá el portal!-la pelirroja denotaba nerviosismo en sus ojos- AHORRA!-grito el castaño tomando posición defensiva al escuchar los gritos cada vez más cerca- Saica, ni se te ocurra!- la ojiambarina había creado un clon de sombra de si misma y dándole ordenes de que llevara a los niños con la pitonisa costara el precio que costara, se unió a su marido

-MIRADLOS EL REY Y LA REINA A POR ELLOS MUCHACHOS- un hombre con pintas bizarras, que a un suponer seria uno de los capitanes de la revuelta, arremetió contra ellos.

-No pienso dejarte solo cariño, siempre has sido mi vida- dijo tomando la mano de su esposo y mirando a la luna para tornar sus ojos color sangre- Por siempre…

-Y para siempre-contesto Kurama, apretando fuerte su mano y liberando las bestias sangrientas que llevaban dentro, y esperando que la muerte les abrazara con los brazos abiertos.

Poniendo fin a aquella noche en la que el viento se congelo, las nubes se endurecieron y la Luna llena se tiñó completamente de rojo.


	2. Vamos, tampoco somos la mejor Familia

-Dime 1 sola razón! 1 Sola por la cual no suba ahí y le parta la guitarra en la cabeza- musito cierta rubia de pechos exuberantes mientras se sentaba en la alargada mesa de pino que tenían justo en el centro de aquel gran comedor, se frotaba las sienes de manera fastidiada teniendo, a la derecha de esta un hombre de cabellos blancos por la edad, tomaba un café tranquilamente mientras se deleitaba de aquello a lo que su mujer llamaba ruido.

-No lo hace nada mal Tsunade- recrimino Jiraya acercándole una suculenta taza de café bien cargado, y tomándola de ambas mejillas plantándole un beso- Buenos días cariño yo también te quiero- rio divertido y poniendo aquella sonrisa maliciosa que sabía que derretía a su esposa- Y razones?- hizo una pausa dramática mientras recogía la taza de su ya injerido café y llamaba al servicio para que recogieran lo que quedaba de su desayuno- Son las siete de la mañana, tu hija es una niña prodigio con la guitarra y la batería que se oye de fondo es tu otro hijísimo

Y la verdad es que Jiraya tenía razón, los 2 gemelos de la pareja, Sakura y Gaara Senju, desde pequeños habían demostrado ser niños prodigio en bastantes temas, y últimamente a ambos les había dado por la música.

A pesar de ser 2 niños superiores a la media, siempre habían tenido un punto rarito por el cual en todas sus anteriores academias, institutos, escuelas, los habían tenido como a extraños; por culpa del trabajo de Tsunade y Jiraya la familia Sarutobi se había visto obligada a cambiar de país cuantiosas veces, con los cual los hijos de la familia no habían tenido forma alguna de establecer vínculos emocionales con nadie.

-Todavía no me acostumbro a la nueva casa…- por las escaleras de la entrada principal, bajaba un chico castaño el cual no debía superar los 30 años, bajaba fuñándose un cigarrillo de mala gana y frotándose la cabeza perezosamente

-No haberte mudado de casa Asuma!- se quejo la rubia lanzándole certeramente el periódico a la cabeza a su "lindo" hermano pequeño; el cual en cuanto se entero que su hermanan se quedaba a Vivir en Japón (y esta vez para siempre) no dudo ni un minuto en dejar su esmirriado piso en el centro e ir a vivir a la lujosa casa que su familia había adquirido- Si mama que en paz descanse te viera te mandaría al Internado de nuevo- la rubia de pechos exuberantes estuvo replicándole cosas durante minutos, mientras su marido disimuladamente huía cargándole el mar humor vespertino de su mujer –Además!- lo tomo por la solapa de la camisa haciendo que acercara su oreja, es necesario que -Sakura y Gaara empiecen a establecer vínculos afectivos, AQUÍ en Japón- lo soltó y le ofreció con la mano sitio a su lado.

La ambos hermanos estuvieron desayunando tranquilamente, hasta que el reloj marco las ocho y media en punto, como si se tratara de un resorte, ambos gemelos bajaron corriendo las escaleras con los uniformes nuevos de su nueva Academia, el cual constaba de la peligrosa, de una camisa Blanca de manga corta , la cual lleva de forma un poco masculina, debajo de esa camisa llevaba una de tirantes negra la cual se podía ver perfectamente, la falda roja a cuadros iba a conjunto con la corbata que llevaba muy holgaba a cuello, y para colmo de males llevaba en vez de los mocasines reglamentarios, unas converse que le llegaban a la rodilla, Gaara en cambio llevaba una camisa blanca (sin cerrar del todo) y una corbata azul tan holgada o más que dla de su hermana, unos pantalones azules largos los cuales había adornado perfectamente con una botas militares.

Cuando Tsunade desde la mesa vio bajar semejante espectáculo no se escandalizo ya que en estados unidos era bastante común personalizar el uniforme, en cambio el pobre asuma, se había quedado anonadado, el era tutor en la IEG(Internado de Especialización en Genios) y veía ese uniforme constantemente, pero sus sobrinos, solo ellos, habían conseguido darle un toque extraño y especial a esos trajes.

-Fuko ya dejo vuestras maletas en el auto chicos-comento Jiraya volviendo a entrar en escena y dándole un fogoso abrazo a ambos ojijades- Se que nunca han estado en un internado, pero creo que será lo mejor para todos, no puede ser que no tengan ni un solo amigo-alzo un dedo antes de que nadie en la sala replicara- y no me vale que me digan que se valen el uno de otro, es mas gracias a su tío hemos conseguido que vayan a clases diferentes- ambos gemelos se giraron hacia su "adorado tío" con una expresión neutra que heló la sangre del Moreno

-_Grandad_!-dijeron ambos ojijades a su Tío- We're late! - contesto un poco tajante Gaara mientras se metía el collar por dentro de la camisa, a la vez que lo hacia Sakura.

-QUE NO ME LLAMEIS ABUELO!-contesto ofuscado el castaño levantándose de mala gana de la silla y lanzándoles ambas tazas de café a los ojijade, los cuales esquivaron grácilmente sin ni siquiera despeinarse- Estamos en Japón, debéis hablar Japonés par de ineptos….

En esos momentos entro Fuko con la suave sonrisa que caracterizaba al anciano- Señores ya está todo preparado para los señoritos, los coches están listos-hizo una pequeña reverencia y miro a Asuma- Asuma-san, acaba de llamar del Colegio una señorita llamada Kurenai-san y me dijo que le diera el recado- saco un papel de su bolsillo y empezó a leerlo- Asuma-kun, necesito que vengas antes de que empiecen las clases, hay problemas en dirección con el tema de la clase avanzada

El castaño suspiro fastidiado y dejo la madalena a medio comer en la mesa- Me voy en moto o no llegare- Diablos…-despeino a sus sobrinos- Les espero puntuales!

El comedor se quedo en completo silencio después de eso, la peligrosa miro a su madre indecisa, antes de irse quería comentarle una cosa de un sueño extraño que tubo pero como la relación con su madre nunca había sido buena no estaba muy segura de ello.

-He madre… Puedo comentarle una cosa-Dijo la peli rosa tomando asiento al lado de su padre el cual le palmeo la pierna dándole ánimos, la rubia movió la cabeza afirmativamente sin despejar la vista de su recuperado periódico- Pues no sé si te lo dijo Fuko… Pero llevo ya varios meses sin dormir bien por culpa…. De un sueño muy raro que tengo… Pero es que siento como si fuera real…-la rubia seguía sin levantar el rostro de su periódico pero se la notaba atenta- No se… En el sueño es de noche, y caen pétalos de cerezo de cielo, pero cuando llegan al suelo se tiñen de rojo, la luna también esta roja… -trago saliva- Y hay 2 niños gemelos, y una señora que grita, mientras sus ojos sangran…. Además creo que los niños somos Gaara y yo…

-BASTA YA!- la rubio grito dando un golpe seco con el periódico en la mesa y dejando atónitos a sus 2 hijos- Que chorradas son esas Sakura? Qué crees, que tu hermano y tú provenís de un lugar donde la gente llora sangre? O no espera, todavía mejor, donde llueven pétalos de Cerezo?- se froto las sienes- Deja de decir estupideces creo que ves demasiado la televisión ¡yo os parí! Señorita, y no hagas explicarte las 17 puñeteras horas de parto que tuve por vuestra culpa!

El peliblanco, puso los ojos en blanco y levantándose se llevo a su esposa para dentro de la cocina- Muchachos ya saben el mal despertar que tiene su madre, bajen al coche y váyanse ya para el Internado que les queda un muy buen tramo hasta allá- tsunade empezó a subir las escaleras del Hall- En cuanto esto se calme llamare al Internado para que me detallen sus habitaciones y les enviare la información al laptop-abrazó a cada uno de sus hijos y los beso largo rato, poniéndose a punto de llorar- Los iremos a ver en cuanto nos dejen; Take Care and Enjoy my babies!

Ambos ojijades le sonrieron ampliamente a su padre y se despidieron de él bajando hasta el coche, subiendo a este y poniéndose en marcha.

-Te lo dije Gaara, me odia- dijo la peli rosa acomodándose en el asiento doble de su parte del coche.

-Vamos Saku- suspiro, realmente su madre no tenía a sakura el mismo cariño que le profesaba a él- Piensa que ahora tenemos un año entero para desintoxicar, y este año tendremos 18! Disfrutémoslo!- abrazo a su hermana mientras disimuladamente ponía los ojos en blanco.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Asuma ya había llegado al Internado y discutía fogosamente con la señorita Kurenai!

-Kurenai! Joder, si se llama Avanzada es para que la gente no pueda acceder a ella, además si la ponemos nocturna menos gente querrá acceder- musitó irritado el castaño- La cuestión es que solo los especiales puedan entrar

-Ya asuma, lo sé!- se llevo las manos a las sienes-sabes de sobra que el consejo se nos va a tirar al cuello por esto y no van a parar hasta que bajemos la nota y no podemos dejar que la bajen, por el bien de todos los chicos, ya hacemos suficiente dejando que estudien aquí y no en otro sitio, no las vamos a hacer nocturnas!

-Kurenai… ERES DESPERANTE.


End file.
